


way too soft a touch for you

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009-2015, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, YouTube
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн и Фил вновь и вновь сходятся и расходятся лишь из-за того, что не могут отыскать правильный способ любить друг друга. </p><p>Или история о том, как два мальчика заводят отношения, при этом не вешая на себя ярлыки. Спустя шесть лет они по-прежнему вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	way too soft a touch for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [way too soft a touch for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210698) by [wrongbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongbed/pseuds/wrongbed). 



**Октябрь, 2009.**

Существует странная расплывчатая бросающая вызов всем физическим законам линия между дружбой, сексом и любовью. Может быть, линий на самом деле две. А может быть, это и не линии вовсе, а какой-нибудь квадрат или еще что-нибудь. Независимо от формы, которую приобретает эта граница, нельзя отрицать разницу между лучшим другом, приятелем по траху и партнером.

Восемнадцатилетний Дэн в душе не ебет, в чем разница между этими понятиями.

Им управляют гормоны, он молод и довольно глуп, если честно. И когда он встречает кого-то более-менее привлекательного, кому нравится та же музыка, те же комиксы, те же видеоигры, что и ему, то давайте начистоту: строгая классификация отношений – это вообще последнее, что его в этот момент волнует. Он считает, что время покажет, верно? Пока все срабатывало.

Таким образом Дэн строит отношения. С девчонками проще, чем с парнями, хотя бы потому, что для них существует определенная социальная модель поведения, которой ты можешь придерживаться. Но все же оба варианта неплохи, а Дэн достаточно молод для того, чтобы отчаянно нуждаться в любом виде привязанности (в том числе и сексе), поэтому он благодарен каждым отношениям, которые сваливаются на него. Не считая серьезной связи с девушкой из средней школы, ни одни другие его отношения не длятся долго, так что он не видит смысла постоянно размышлять об их природе. В конце концов он всего лишь подросток, предпочитающий меньше-выяснений-меньше-обязательств-больше-секса отношения. Это довольно стандартная и выгодная установка в целом.

Когда Дэн встречает Фила, он думает, что они оба будут следовать данной установке.

Они, возможно, будут вместе тусоваться, делать все эти эмо-бойфрендские штуки, заниматься сексом и играть в видеоигры. Или же они просто станут закадычными приятелями, оставят часть с видеоиграми, будут также зависать друг с другом и проводить чисто дружеские совместные ночевки.

Поначалу так и получается. А потом они отчасти используют обе модели отношений. Они, как бы так сказать, выбирают оба варианта одновременно?

Дэн, например, оставляет недвусмысленные комментарии под каждым видео Фила. Он пишет драматично-романтичные твиты, полные трагизма и грусти, когда слишком долго не видит Фила. Зато когда они оказываются вместе, мир останавливается, имеют значения лишь руки, проникающие везде, и горячий румянец, покрывающий щеки во время затяжных поцелуев.

Иногда они созваниваются по скайпу, еще реже занимаются по скайпу сексом. Как правило, это четырехчасовые разговоры, два часа из которых занимает стандартная болтовня о погоде, фильмах и прочей ерунде. Один час уходит на откровенный и неловкий флирт. Но строго каждый раз как минимум еще один час Дэн и Фил тратят на действительно серьезные разговоры. О реальных вещах. Таких, как тревожное состояние Дэна, будущее ютуба или семейные ценности.

Таким образом, их отношения отличаются от приятельских, но в то же время они ни капли не похожи на его романтические связи с девушками и парнями в прошлом. Дэн понимает, что у них с Филом все по-другому. Он понятия не имеет, что это значит.

Но время покажет, верно?

*

Филу двадцать два года. Это совсем не означает, что он устоялся в жизни или что-то такое, потому что это не так. Не полностью, по крайней мере. У него есть диплом и успешная интернет-карьера. Технически, он уже четыре года, как взрослый.

Поэтому Фил может заметить, что их связь – плохая идея.

Он ни разу не состоял в пугающе долгих отношениях, самые серьезные длились не больше года. Так что сначала он думает, что вся эта ерунда с Дэном – по сути с еще незрелым ребенком, который писал в твиттере до тех пор, пока Фил его не заметил, - это что-то глупое и краткосрочное. Это то, к чему он привык. И Бога ради, это отношения, зарожденные в интернете. Он заранее не ждет ничего грандиозного.

Но когда он впервые встречает Дэна вживую, он частично признает, что это может привести к чему-то... ладно, к чему-то достаточно серьезному. Чувства, которые он испытывает в тот день на манчестерском вокзале, определенно, новые для него. Он так нервничал, но Дэн оказывается настолько добрым, милым и забавным, и, возможно, таким же возбужденным, что страх отступает. Они проводят целые выходные вместе, и за эти несколько дней у Фила ни разу не возникает сомнения в том, как сильно ему нравится человек, находящийся рядом с ним. Он не хочет, чтобы Дэн уезжал. И с какой-то глупой уверенностью он может сказать, что Дэн не собирается покидать его. Не так скоро, по крайней мере. В его животе зарождается ощущение, что их связь из области чего-то постоянного. И это заключение кажется таким естественным.

Однако Фил замечает, что Дэна в значительной степени не волнуют потенциальные осложнения в их отношениях. Дэн не думает о последствиях постоянного флирта в социальных сетях, где их может видеть весь интернет. Дэн не думает о возможной негативной реакции на двух мальчиков, выглядящих как эмо, которые постоянно прикасаются друг к другу. И конечно же, Дэн не думает о том, когда их отношения становятся дружескими, а когда они перерастают в нечто значительно большее. И все же один вопрос четче остальных маячит на горизонте – как долго продлятся их взрослые отношения?

Но Фил знает, что долго. И вот дерьмо, походу он собирается замутить с фанатом.

Фил решает, что не будет думать об этом слишком много.

Это просто до смешного незрелое поведение. И Фил понимает это лучше остальных. Но ему честно никогда и ни с кем прежде не было так хорошо. Ему слишком комфортно с Дэном, и он не хочет его терять. Он не чувствует себя в безопасности, но ему нравятся такие отношения, и он собирается защищать их любой ценой. 

Поэтому он ничего не говорит. Он игнорирует разумную и зрелую часть себя, которая продолжает ворчать о необходимости границ и четкого обсуждения их статуса. Он притворяется беззаботным и считает, что двадцать два года – это еще достаточно молодой возраст, чтобы потом выйти сухим из воды.

В каком-то смысле он прав. Но в конечном счете ему исполняется двадцать три.

*

**Сентябрь, 2010.**

Первый раз они расстаются по глупым обстоятельствам.

Дэн поступает в университет в Манчестере, что на самом деле очень крутое событие, потому что теперь он ближе к Филу, который по-прежнему является его лучшим другом, а еще и бойфрендом, и это очень удобная комбинация (мы увидим в будущем). Но переезд в Манчестер для учебы - в то же время и самая отвратительная вещь, потому что Дэн ненавидит университет.

В этом даже есть какой-то смысл. Честно, было глупо ожидать чего-то другого. Но Дэн предположил, что если он вытерпел двенадцать лет школы, то вероятнее всего, справится и еще с тремя годами.

Это предположение, очевидно, оказывается абсолютно неправильным.

Единственной положительной вещью по-прежнему остаются совместные выходные у Фила дома. Есть что-то действительно успокаивающее в Филе. Просто сидеть рядом с ним и наблюдать, как он спотыкается, оказывается достаточно, чтобы заставить Дэна чувствовать себя лучше. А возможность обернуть вокруг него руки и прижаться всем телом и вовсе поднимает настроение до предела. Но быть несчастными восемьдесят процентов времени и лишь оставшиеся двадцать ощущать нечто отдаленно похожее на счастье явно не то, что ему нужно.

Он приходит в квартиру Фила нервным, расстроенным и испытывающим отвращение к самому себе. Он покидает квартиру Фила, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Но это все равно не работает.

Он говорит Филу, что это не работает.

Фил спрашивает, что конкретно не работает.

\- Все, я думаю, - отвечает Дэн.

Именно Фил предлагает сделать перерыв. Дэн удивлен, потому что он имел в виду совсем не это. Но, если честно, Дэн вообще не имел в виду ничего конкретного. Единственное, что знает Дэн, это то, что ему действительно нужны перемены, а он не в состоянии изменить что-то в университетской рутине. Так что он соглашается взять перерыв в отношениях с Филом вне зависимости от того, что это означает.

Дэн никогда не спрашивает, что это означает.

Они также проводят практически все свободное время вместе. Но они больше не говорят часами о том, как важны друг другу. Тактильные контакты еще имеют место быть, но и их становится меньше. Сначала Дэн думает, что возможно закончилась их фаза медового месяца. Но потом он предполагает, что и вся романтика из их отношений тоже исчезла. Так как он не уверен на сто процентов, он старается не волноваться об этом слишком много.

*

Фил может сказать, что Дэн становится несчастнее, как только поступает в университет и переезжает в Манчестер. Что заставляет Фила чувствовать себя дерьмом, потому что очевидно, что Дэн слишком дорог ему.

Но еще сложнее Филу от того, что подавленность Дэна напрямую сказывается на его отношении к Филу. Обмен чувствами становится односторонним. Такое ощущение, что Фил слишком много пытается, слишком много делает, слишком много пробует. А Дэн - нет. И в этом даже есть смысл, потому что Дэн сейчас переживает не самый легкий период жизни, так что он вряд ли будет волноваться о том, что волнует Фила.

Фил в какой-то степени привык к людям, которым плевать на его переживания.

Хотя Дэн всегда был другим. В этом случае Филу немного больнее, чем обычно. 

Когда Дэн приходит к Филу и говорит, что их план не работает, Дэн выглядит сломанным. Фил понимает, - это из-за возникшей между ними дистанции и того, как различается его желание прикоснуться к Дэну сейчас с тем, что он испытывал раньше, и кажется, будто та странная вещь, которая происходила между ними раньше, наконец, закончилась. Прошел год с их знакомства, и в какой-то степени они и правда продержались довольно долго.

Фил отступает и дает Дэну шанс уйти. Он не удивлен, что Дэн этим шансом пользуется.

*

Позже, в том же году они не встречаются неделю или две. Но потом Дэн оказывается в квартире Фила. Он выглядит хуже, чем Фил когда-либо видел его раньше. Огромные круги под глазами, непроницаемая маска на лице и заторможенная реакция.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Это не работает, - отвечает Дэн.

Фил начинает понимать, что когда Дэн говорит «это» или даже «все», он не имеет в виду их отношения. У Фила нет ни единого представления о том, что тот имеет в виду, но, по крайней мере, это точно не их отношения.

Фил делает глубокий вдох и решается.

\- Ты не должен в следующем году жить в общежитии, - говорит он.

Глаза Дэна в удивлении округляются.

\- И где же я тогда должен жить?

На губах Фила проскальзывает легкая улыбка.

\- Мы могли бы снимать квартиру вместе. С двумя спальнями.

Глаза Дэна округляются еще сильнее.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он. – Это может сработать.

*

Дэн в душе не ебет, зачем им две спальни.

*

**Август, 2011.**

Второй раз они расстаются по той же глупой случайности.

В 2011 году Дэну исполняется двадцать, и он начинает понимать некоторые вещи. 

Дэн живет с Филом, что по определению является крутой вещью, потому что это Фил. Но есть еще один положительный аспект – как только Дэн «сбегает» из общежития, проживание в котором раньше автоматически связывалось с университетом, он понимает, насколько несчастным делает его учеба, а спустя еще какое-то время доходит до решения, что он больше не должен учиться в университете.

Но с другой стороны ему необходимо высшее образование, потому что стереотипы общества и все такое.

Все же он не может заставить себя, потому что действительно всей душой ненавидит университет, к тому же у него есть свой источник дохода - поддерживающие родители и бойфренд, способный выплачивать всю арендную плату, если уж на то пошло. Просто нужно быть честным: карьера на ютубе – это самая прибыльная карьера, которая только могла подвернуться ему .

Так что он отчисляется и мгновенно становится невероятно счастливым. 

И только потом понимает, какой ужасной выглядит его жизнь без строго распорядка и уютной университетской рутины, которая помогала ему держать себя в рамках изо дня в день.

А потом он понимает, что спит в отдельной от своего бойфренда спальне, и никто не в курсе, что они встречаются, поэтому где гарантия того, что они вообще встречаются? 

Это первый раз, когда Дэн задумывается об их отношениях в таких вселенских масштабах. Мало приятного, нужно признаться. Но ему больше нечем отвлечь себя от его текущей жизни, кроме интернета, который прекращает отвлекать примерно после двадцати часов беспрерывного просиживания в нем. 

Так, после пары недель тишины и внутренних терзаний, подгоняемый чувством неопределенности и страха, он, наконец, решается заговорить с Филом.

\- Эй, Фил? – зовет он с дивана. – Подойдешь ко мне?

Филу требуется не больше тридцати секунд, несмотря на то, что он, скорее всего, занимался чем-то важным, чтобы объявиться в гостиной. 

\- Да? – говорит он.

И Дэн вдруг осознает, что у него нет ни одной четкой идеи, как озвучить свои мысли и случайно не разыграть сцену, типичную для какой-нибудь глупой комедии.

Поэтому он говорит, особо не задумываясь. 

\- Я не знаю, как это сказать, чтобы не выглядеть при этом героем тупой романтической комедии.

Фил склоняет голову набок и осторожно улыбается. Между ними образовывается небольшая тихая пауза, которую Фил милостиво прерывает.

\- Может, просто начни говорить.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Дэн. – Эм, Фил, кто мы друг другу?

Фил смеется, но по его глазам Дэн может сказать, что это не смех из разряда «какая клевая шутка». Вероятнее, это смех под названием «какой ужасный вопрос».

\- Ну, а ты сам как считаешь? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Соседи по комнатам? – предполагает Дэн, и он совершенно точно шутит, отвратительно и совершенно по-идиотски, ни на секунду не воспринимая свои же слова всерьез.

\- Оу, - отзывается Фил. Он пожимает плечами. – Да, думаю, звучит неплохо.

А затем он, блять, просто уходит. Дэн все еще сидит на диване, заторможено моргает и что-то бормочет. Ему хочется крикнуть вдогонку, что нет, черт возьми, конечно же, он не это имел в виду, как Фил вообще мог так спокойно отреагировать.

Но потом он думает, что Фил, должно быть, тоже понял, что он пошутил.

Он не уверен в этом наверняка.

*

Фил действительно понимает, что Дэн шутит.

Они занимаются сексом как минимум пару раз в месяц, так что это очевидно – они не просто соседи по комнатам. Хотя бы в этом Фил не сомневается.

Но он не уверен точно, кто они друг другу на самом деле. И он совершенно не хочет думать об этом, потому что слишком глубокие размышления на данную тему кажутся немного опасными. Если Дэн способен шутить об этом, то почему бы Филу не поступить так же? Этот путь выглядит безопаснее всего.

Вещи становятся более странными, когда они вместе начинают работать на Радио 1, потому что теперь, ко всему прочему, они еще и коллеги, что звучит еще хуже, чем соседи по комнатам. Но так и есть. Они коллеги, соседи, имеющие что-то непонятное в прошлом, которые сейчас могут позволить себе кое-что непристойное в такси по дороге с радиостанции домой, так что в целом, может быть, все не так уж и плохо. 

Фил не уверен.

Он старается не думать об этом. Ему и не нужно. Это Дэн постоянно закапывается в глубины себя и непрерывно о чем-то размышляет. Или, по крайней мере, он тот, кто постоянно говорит, что слишком много думает. Голова Фила бурлит от разнообразных мыслей, но он уже давно выработал способ борьбы с ними – он просто сначала отодвигает их подальше, игнорирует полностью, а затем все становится прекрасно.

Все совершенно прекрасно.

*

**Июль, 2012.**

Они вместе переезжают в Лондон. 

Возможно, из-за того, что они знают друг друга уже на протяжении трех лет. Возможно, из-за того, что это вторая квартира, которую они делят. Возможно, из-за успеха на Радио 1. Независимо от настоящей причины, Дэн действительно чувствует себя очень и очень хорошо относительно того, что они имеют с Филом. Как бы это ни называлось. Все оказывается настолько простым и приятным. Дэн не знает, почему ему потребовалось столько месяцев, чтобы наконец начать ценить то, что у него есть. Он потратил чертовски много времени, а взамен получил переезд в Лондон, что дало ему больше возможностей и собственную жизнь. 

А еще и любовь, вроде как.

Это первая ночь Дэна в их лондонской квартире. Они до смерти уставшие, вспотевшие от распаковки вещей, и у них пока нет стабильно работающего интернета. Вселенная как будто так и кричит о том, что Дэн должен быть абсолютно несчастен в этот вечер.

В какой-то степени так и есть.

А потом он смотрит на Фила, над неуклюжестью и неорганизованностью которого он смеялся весь день.

И в какой-то момент Дэн просто понимает, что да, он любит его, конечно же, он любит. Трудно провести с кем-то три года и не влюбиться. Даже при том, что официально они не встречаются.

Естественно Дэн помнит 2009 год. Естественно, Дэн помнит, что когда-то он смотрел на Фила так, как будто тот был Богом. Самым лучшим на свете человеком, который когда-либо существовал на этой планете и в остальных галактиках тоже.

Сейчас Дэн знает о Филе намного больше. Они находятся в равных условиях – Фил уже не просто взрослый популярный ютубер, каким раньше был в глазах Дэна. Теперь они творят одинаково крутые вещи на ютубе. И да, Фил по-прежнему старше него, но это уже не имеет преимущественного значения. 

Но даже при том, что Дэн начал видеть Фила в подобном совершенно новом свете, он все еще относится к нему как к кому-то действительно очень важному. И особенному. И тому, в ком Дэн нуждается слишком сильно.

Так что в первый вечер в их лондонской квартире Дэн в своих интересах пользуется отсутствием интернета и проводит ночь, свернувшись рядом с Филом вместо того, чтобы свернуться рядом со своим глупым ноутбуком. И впервые за многие месяцы он снова и снова говорит Филу о том, что ему не все равно.

Его уставшее вымотавшееся переездом тело идеально устраивается напротив такого же уставшего вымотавшегося тела Фила. 

У них есть две спальни, но им нужна только одна.

*

Фила не покидает ощущение, что он переместился во времени. В течение недели он регулярно видит улыбающегося Дэна на пороге своей спальни. Это настоящая искренняя улыбка, а не саркастичная ухмылка.

Фил не анализирует причины изменения в поведении. Он рад, что у него в постели есть кто-то, кто действительно хочет его. В принципе он всегда знал, что Дэн хотел быть с ним, а иначе тот бы уже давно ушел. Но намного приятнее иметь дело с той версией Дэна, которая многократно повторяет «я люблю тебя». Это настолько прекрасно и удивительно.

Однако Фил понимает, что не было никакого перемещения во времени. Есть огромная, слишком очевидная разница между тем, кем они с Дэном были раньше и кем являются сейчас. Прежде всего, теперь они два взрослых самостоятельных человека. Дэн не зависит от него, ему больше не нужно искать одобрения Фила для каждого своего поступка.

Что, вероятно, хорошо для них обоих. Но Фил ничего не может поделать с тем, что иногда ностальгирует по былым временам, поэтому периодически он позволяет себе носить траур по хрупкому, тощему, я-стану-самым-сварливым-адвокатом-в-мире Дэну из прошлого. 

Но потом он возвращается в реальность и ужасно гордится тем, как далеко они смогли пройти вместе, и его распирает от желания бросить в лицо двадцатидвухлетнему Филу все его тогдашние сомнения и переживания. Три года без ярлыков, по-прежнему сильные и свободные. Попробуйте также.

*

Конечно, практически сразу все скатывается на самое дно.

Дэну и Филу может и хорошо жить без ярлыков, но людей из интернета существование без стереотипов совсем не устраивает. Так, они сами дают их отношениям название и загоняют в рамки. Очевидно, что Филу это не нравится, но он ничего не говорит. 

А Дэн говорит. Дэн говорит очень и очень много.

Однажды днем Фил находит его на кухне и тихо откашливается, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

\- Фил? Ты напугал меня, - говорит Дэн и немного хмурится прежде, чем повернуться к платяному шкафу. – Ты чего-то хотел?

\- Эм, - начинает Фил, - твой твит.

\- Какой твит?

\- Про вагины, - отвечает Фил.

\- Оу.

\- Дэн.

\- Это правда, - отзывается Дэн. – Мне действительно нравятся вагины.

\- В последний раз ты имел дело с вагинами в две тысячи девятом году. Или в две тысячи восьмом?

\- В две тысячи девятом, - говорит Дэн.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - резко выпаливает Дэн. Он сталкивается со многими трудностями в общении с фанатами из интернета, пытающимися сказать ему, кто он. Это всегда было его самым больным местом. Он не может переносить подобные разговоры даже с друзьями, которые иногда решают поучить его жизни, а тут речь идет о сотнях (тысячах?) совершенно незнакомых людей, делающих то же самое. А ведь его доход напрямую зависит от этих людей, поэтому ситуация оказывается еще более напряженной.

\- Ладно, - тихо отвечает Фил.

*

Фила устраивает подавленное состояние Дэна. То есть, нет, конечно, он не чувствует себя счастливым по этому поводу. Он бы хотел, чтобы Дэн был в порядке. А еще он хотел бы, чтобы Дэн поговорил с ним, потому что, очевидно, Фил расстроен тоже, и обсуждение их чувств вслух могло бы стать очень, черт возьми, продуктивным. Но Дэн закрывается. Так что, какая разница.

(Если говорить начистоту, Фил тоже закрывается. Поэтому непонятно, кто здесь виноват больше).

Фил ведет себя так, как будто он в порядке. Плевать на все. На фанатов в интернете, беспрерывно болтающих об их отношениях. На Дэна, делающего видео на эту тему, полные сарказма. Все это шутка. Проехали.

Все перестает быть относительно спокойным, когда То Самое Видео Фила снова просачивается в сеть, и для Дэна это становится последней каплей.

\- Какого черта ты оставил его на ютубе? – спрашивает он. – Видео, в котором ты буквально в открытую, в открытую, блять, говоришь о своей любви ко мне? Ты просто оставил его на своем канале!

Фил не оставлял его.

\- Хорошо. Во-первых, это был мой побочный канал. Во-вторых, тогда это был единственный способ показать тебе это глупое видео. И, в-третьих, почему ты так бесишься из-за того, что какие-то незнакомые люди могут узнать о том, что я любил тебя?

Глаза Дэна вспыхивают от ярости.

\- Ладно, теперь я должен очистить все это, - говорит он.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- А ты не ответил на мой.

\- Я сделал это только что.

\- Просто заткнись, - обрывает его Дэн. – И дай мне все исправить.

Фил уже очень давно не злился так сильно. Видео на День святого Валентина – это странное напоминание о том, насколько уязвимым был он раньше и как на эту уязвимость отвечал Дэн, не боясь предпринимать шаги в его сторону. А теперь Дэн жестоко втаптывал все теплые воспоминания в грязь.

\- Черт, - шепчет Фил, - черт, черт, черт. 

*

**2013.**

2013 год одновременно и самый лучший, и самый худший год в жизни Дэна.

Он достигает порога в миллион подписчиков. А потом два миллиона. И как человек, получающий удовольствие от числового подтверждения своей значимости, Дэн по-настоящему счастлив. Это чертовски странно – иметь столько людей, думающих, что он говорит какие-то важные вещи. Но это очень и очень приятно. Он решает работать усерднее, чтобы охватить еще большее количество значимых тем, о которых нельзя молчать. Однако потом интернет напоминает ему, что его видео ценятся только тем, что в них он ставит себя в глупое положение и говорит о жалком саркастичном дерьме, поэтому он спускается на землю и продолжает творить в том же направлении.

Он получает постоянную рубрику на Радио 1, и это действительно круто, потому что теперь у него наконец появилась более-менее реальная работа, которой его мама может похвастаться перед своими друзьями. И она на самом деле может гордиться им и быть уверенной, что он полностью материально обеспечен несмотря на то, что отчислился из университета и по всем законам общества должен был сейчас ночевать на улице.

Он начинает участвовать практически во всех проектах ютуба, заводит ютуб-друзей и много путешествует. Ему действительно нравится получать выгоду от этой странной интернет-ниши, светить своим по-спорному симпатичным лицом и позволять рекламодателям превращать в деньги одержимость девочек-подростков. 

Так что да, все хорошо, все намного лучше.

Кроме Фила. С Филом все до омерзения плохо.

Дэн говорит ему, что он хотел бы на время затаиться. Он объясняет это тем, что теперь из-за такого огромного количества подписчиков и радио шоу к нему приковано еще больше внимания. Поэтому он считает, что им нет смысла делать совместные видео. Нет смысла постоянно говорить друг о друге на публике, в твиттере, даже при друзьях. Это разумные меры предосторожности, связанные с растущей популярностью. 

\- Конечно, - отвечает Фил. – Нет смысла.

*

Конечно, в этом нет никакого смысла.

Конечно, Фил думает, что Дэн смешон.

Конечно, Фил понимает, что этого и следовало ожидать, когда он решил завести отношения с восемнадцатилетним подростком, ни разу не обсуждая с ним эти самые отношения.

Но когда Фил начинает думать об этом больше и чаще видеться со своими друзьями (это странно, но у него действительно есть друзья помимо Дэна), ему становится проще справляться с навалившимся дерьмом.

Только в 2013 году на него вдруг обрушивается осознание. Осознание факта, который он игнорировал в течение очень долгого времени, и лишь сейчас принял его.

Потому что он начинает понимать, почему Дэн так боится. Он может понять, как странно влияет на личность слава, насколько незащищенным становится Дэн от своей интернет-популярности, насколько глубоко их работа проникает в жизнь.

Поэтому Фил стучит в дверь спальни Дэна.

\- Да?

\- Эй, - отзывается Фил, - я бы хотел поговорить. Ты занят?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дэн. – Растрачиваю время в твиттере. Как обычно.

Фил смеется без доли грусти.

\- В общем, - начинает он, – я много об этом думал, и я считаю, что мы должны остаться друзьями. Платоническая дружба.

Дэн молчит, но Фил видит, как тот сильнее сжимает телефон в руках и в замешательстве приоткрывает рот. Это мелочи, однако Фил не может их не заметить.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Это сложно, но язык Фила знает, как обращаться со словами в отличие от его сердца, которое болезненно сжимается внутри.

\- Я имею в виду, что мы больше не должны заниматься сексом, - произносит Фил. – И мы не должны целоваться. И спать в одной постели тоже.

\- Почему?

Фил смотрит на него, удивленно приподняв брови, потому что Дэн без сомнения должен знать почему. Но на лице Дэна лишь искреннее замешательство.

\- Потому что это странно, Дэн, состоять с кем-то в отношениях, но запрещать об этом говорить. Странно, что их так активно отрицают. Опять же странно, когда на самом деле нет никаких отношений. И пока то, что творится между нами, не станет менее странным, я не хочу иметь с этим дело, - говорит Фил. Он удивлен тем, как разумно прозвучали его слова вслух. Он удивлен тем, сколько ему потребовалось времени, чтобы наконец набраться смелости произнести их. 

\- Но ты все еще хочешь жить здесь? – спрашивает Дэн, и Фил не может распознать его тон.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – А ты?

\- Я тоже, - произносит Дэн.

\- Хорошо.

Фил наблюдает за тем, как пальцы Дэна сжимают телефон, а потом отбрасывают его на кровать. Он все еще стоит в дверном проеме и чувствует, что должен сказать что-то еще.

\- Ладно, - повторяет Фил. – Давай в ближайшем времени снимем Phil is not on fire.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Дэн. – В этом нет ничего странного.

Фил улыбается, но на этот раз ему грустно. Хотя он чувствует себя невероятно свободным. Это первый раз, когда они расстаются по рациональным причинам, и похоже, впервые за четыре года они наконец представляют собой нормальную экс-пару.

Они снова начинают делать видео вместе.

*

 **2014.**

Дэн забывает, что любит Фила, пока однажды не вспоминает об этом.

Они снимают совместные видео, большую часть которых Дэн ведет себя как идиот, потому что это его фишка. Но потом Фил говорит что-то на самом деле смешное. Слишком смешное для обычного человеческого ума. И Дэн начинает смеяться так, как не смеялся очень давно. И буквально на секунду в его животе поселяется свернувшийся комочек тепла, способный вызвать только Фил. Он вдруг вспоминает это чувство, которое он испытывал в прошлом миллионы раз и которого был лишен в последние несколько месяцев.

Позже, во время съемки очередного видео Дэн говорит смутно забавную шутку. Это очень своеобразная и глупая шутка, которую Дэн считает потрясающей, но вряд ли кто-то другой был бы способен оценить ее по достоинству. Но тогда он смотрит на Фила, на то, как он зажмуривает глаза, откидывает голову назад и жадно глотает воздух, потому что дикий приступ смеха не дает ему нормально дышать. И Дэн невольно вспоминает, сколько раз он видел Фила в таком состоянии, сколько раз он заставлял его безудержно смеяться и как невероятно приятно и удивительно из-за этого он себя чувствует.

И потом оставшуюся часть видео и даже оставшуюся часть дня Дэн просто смотрит на Фила. Наблюдает за тем, как на его лице проявляется легкая улыбка, приподнимая вверх уголки его губ. Молчаливо качает головой, когда Фил как обычно оставляет открытыми дверцы кухонных шкафов. Смеется, когда обращает все свое внимание на то, какие на самом деле до глупого нелепые звуки порой издает Фил. 

День продолжается, а Дэну хочется протянуть руки к Филу и обернуть их вокруг него. Он становится одержим желанием оказаться в объятиях этого удивительного и прекрасного человека, который вошел в его жизнь пять лет назад и каким-то непонятным образом до сих пор в ней находится.

Но он не может. И впервые за столько времени ему чертовски больно. Физическая боль расползается в его груди, каждую секунду напоминая о том, как сильно он любит Фила и как сильно они все испортили.

*

Фил никогда не забывает, что любит Дэна. Справедливости ради нужно сказать, что Дэн слишком навязчив, чтобы о нем забыть.

Поэтому Филу требуется время, чтобы принять решение о полном исключении романтики из их отношений. Ему больно частично из-за того, что это было его предложение, и весь груз ответственности лежит именно на его плечах. Но большую боль ему все же причиняет тот факт, что он любит Дэна на протяжении нескольких лет и ему противна необходимость ограничивать эту любовь словами «друзья».

«Просто друзья».

Тьфу. 

Но он не может отрицать, что сейчас их отношения лучше, чем были еще совсем недавно. Иногда он оглядывается назад и проматывает в голове прошлогодние видео Дэна, в которых не было ни малейшего упоминания о Филе, и его желудок болезненно скручивается. В течение шести месяцев он как будто вообще исчез из жизни Дэна. 

Хотя он знает, что, конечно же, никуда он не исчезал, его просто исключили из интернет-жизни Дэна. Но их работа, реальная жизнь и интернет-жизнь связаны слишком тесно. Поэтому ему до сих пор больно, и он не пытается от этой боли избавиться.

Теперь все намного лучше, потому что Фил может наблюдать уменьшенную копию себя в видео Дэна. Это так приятно, что он может в открытую написать в твиттер об их совместных вечерних планах, не думая при этом, что кто-то разглядит в его твитах тайный контекст. Так приятно просматривать комментарии и знать, что никто не собирается что-то разнюхивать, потому что и разнюхивать-то больше нечего.

В сентябре он спрашивает Дэна, не хочет ли тот создать игровой канал.

Фил очень много думает об этом, прежде чем подойти к нему с таким вопросом, поэтому это больше похоже на бизнес-предложение. С одной стороны, очевидно, что с новым каналом они начнут зарабатывать больше. Что это, если не деловое партнерство? Но с другой стороны, видео подобного рода предполагают еще больше взаимодействия друг с другом, ведь это означает, что им придется сесть перед камерой и работать над ними вместе, все время, постоянно. Так что возможно это будет слишком сложно для Дэна.

Но Дэн говорит «да» сразу же, не задумываясь ни на секунду.

\- Ты соглашаешься из-за денег? – спрашивает Фил, потому что ему на самом деле любопытно, а их отношения наконец находятся на той стадии, когда можно задавать друг другу откровенные вопросы и ждать честного ответа. 

\- Да, Филип, конечно, я ведь одержим деньгами, - отвечает Дэн, закатывая глаза. – Ты же знаешь, что я накидываюсь на каждое выгодное предложение, лишь бы заработать побольше. Хэштег спон.

\- Ну, раз уж ты делаешь это не из-за денег, то мы могли бы объединить наши акции и купить ракету, - спокойно произносит Фил.

\- Ракету? – смеется Дэн. – Ты такой идиот.

А затем он встает, чмокает Фила в губы и уходит в свою спальню.

*

**2015.**

Итак, технически они не встречаются. Технически Фил прекратил их отношения. Но.

Дэн целует Фила постоянно. Он не ведет себя слишком настойчиво, никаких рук или языков. Но он все время чмокает его в щеку. Иногда в губы. Дэн держит Фила за руку каждый раз, когда они стоят слишком близко друг к другу, даже если в этот момент находятся на публике. Во время каждого селфи он притягивает к себе Фила, чтобы они оказались в кадре вместе.

Он жаждет прикосновений и плохо это скрывает.

Он знает, что у Фила были причины так поступить. И в какой-то степени он эти причины даже понимает. Однако Дэну сложно не раздвинуть границы их дружбы немного шире. В конце концов, кто может дать точное определение дружбы?

В один день Фил начинает целовать его в ответ.

Они не говорят об этом. Но когда они просыпаются и вместе смотрят аниме, Дэн кладет голову на плечо Фила, а Фил ненавязчиво запускает пальцы в волосы Дэна. Когда они идут в кофейню, Дэн просит бариста нарисовать сердечко на напитке Фила, а Фил просит нарисовать кошачьи усы на напитке Дэна, потому что очевидно, что им обоим не больше двенадцати лет.

Однажды на вечеринке у друзей кто-то просит у Дэна номер телефона, делая недвусмысленные намеки, но Дэн извиняется и говорит, что он уже занят.

Услышав это, Фил утягивает его в сторону.

\- И кем же ты занят? – спрашивает он.

\- Догадайся, - отвечает Дэн.

\- Нет, Дэн, ты не можешь быть занят мной, мы не встречаемся, - говорит Фил. Он устало массирует виски кончиками пальцев. – Мы не встречаемся последние пять лет.

Дэн удивленно смотрит на него.

\- И когда же мы тогда встречались?

\- Технически – никогда, - ухмыляется Фил.

\- Нет, - не соглашается Дэн. – Мы встречались. Взять хотя бы прошлый год.

\- Но мы никогда не называли это отношениями, - возражает Фил.

\- Конечно, называли.

\- Нет, Дэн, - настаивает Фил, потирая лоб. – Вся наша проблема состоит в том, что мы никогда не встречались официально. Никогда. Ну, может, кроме того времени, когда мы общались исключительно по скайпу, шесть лет назад.

\- Фил, - говорит Дэн голосом, переполненным скептицизмом. – Мы живем вместе четыре года.

\- Да, но мы ведь просто чертовы соседи по комнатам, помнишь?

\- Ты сейчас серьезно ссылаешься на слова, которые я сказал три года назад, Фил?

\- Что? – недоумевает Фил, пытаясь понять, что тот имеет в виду. – Нет. Я лишь говорю о том, кем мы приходимся друг другу. Просто соседи.

\- О, я так растерян, - не удерживается от сарказма Дэн.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, - спокойно отзывается Фил.

Они заканчивают разговор, хотя Дэн и чувствует, что ни черта они не решили и вряд ли когда-нибудь решат. Позже они вместе возвращаются домой. Дэн устраивается на диване, а Фил уходит в свою спальню, закрыв за собой дверь.

*

Фил так устал от всего этого дерьма с Дэном. Фил так устал от всего этого дерьма с отношениями. Фил так устал.

Если бы Дэн остановил его и сказал бы, что хочет что-то поменять, это было бы одно дело. Если бы он сказал Филу, что хочет начать все сначала, если бы сказал, что думает, что у них есть шанс, то Фил бы согласился.

Но вместо этого Дэн просто продолжает ненавязчиво прикасаться к нему, строить ему глазки, заигрывать и во всеуслышание объявлять на вечеринке, что они встречаются. А потом снова молчит об их отношениях.

Это приводит Фила в бешенство. Это заставляет Фила чувствовать себя так, как будто его грудную клетку вскрывают, слой за слоем сдирая кожу и добираясь до самого сердца.

Фил не знает, что делать дальше. Он уже сказал Дэну, что друг для друга они просто друзья, работающие вместе. Однако это не сработало. Он уже был готов смириться с бессловесной привязанностью Дэна, которая проделывает дыру в его груди.

Он серьезно задумывается о том, что возможно ему пора съехать.

Но потом раздается стук в дверь, и на пороге появляется Дэн, смущенный и растерянный. Фил не отрывает взгляда от своего ноутбука.

\- Просто для справки, - начинает Дэн. – Я всегда думал, что мы встречаемся.

\- Очевидно, что это не так, - подает голос Фил, решительно не поднимая головы.

\- Ну, - продолжает Дэн, - это значит, что я впустую потратил шесть лет своей жизни, когда мог бы охотиться за кисками.

Фил ничего не отвечает.

\- Это шутка, - говорит Дэн. - Юмор у меня такой, знаешь. 

\- Дэн.

\- Правда, извини, ты ведь знаешь, какой я.

\- Знаю, - не спорит Фил, поскольку он действительно знает Дэна вдоль и поперек. Но это хорошо, что Дэн все же извинился.

\- Нет, но я серьезно думал, что мы встречались все это время. Мы, вроде как, ходили на свидания. Мы трахались. Мы целовались.

Фил честно никогда не ожидал подобного разговора, но он не против.

\- И какая тогда разница между нами и друзьями по перепиху? – спрашивает он. 

Дэну хватает несколько секунд, чтобы обдумать ответ.

\- Часть про свидания, я думаю.

\- Были ли это вообще свидания? Что мы делали… выходили вместе поужинать? Чем отличается свидание от ужина с другом? 

Дэн задумывается снова.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Тот факт, что мы никогда об этом не говорили, - продолжает Фил, - предполагает, что мы никогда и не встречались, Дэн. А это значит, что у нас были очень странные отношения. Но об этом ты знаешь, я думаю.

Дэн ломает голову, потому что он отчетливо чувствует, что есть что-то еще, что он действительно должен сказать, но он никак, черт возьми, не может добраться до сути. 

\- Подожди, - вспоминает он. – Подожди, как-то раз мы точно пытались поговорить о наших отношениях. Я определенно уже задумывался об этом раньше. Когда я только отчислился, я спросил тебя, кем мы были друг другу. И ты сказал, что мы соседи по комнатам. 

\- Нет, - отвечает Фил, - это ты сказал, что мы соседи.

\- Но ты согласился! – не уступает Дэн.

\- Неправда, - произносит Фил, - конечно же, я не соглашался с тобой.

Дэн удивленно моргает, Фил непрерывно смотрит в одну точку.

\- Почему мы так глупы? – спрашивает Дэн.

Фил смотрит на него. Очевидно, он смотрел на него и до этого. Он смотрит на него постоянно, на протяжении уже шести лет. 

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Фил. – Но мы идиоты.

Дэн улыбается, а спустя секунду к нему присоединяется и Фил. Они не разрывают зрительного контакта, никто больше не произносит ни слова, и из-за этого они оба расстроены. Но им определенно удалось сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

*

**В недалеком будущем.**

Фил тот, кто делает первый шаг. Он старше, в конце концов. Зрелость и все такое.

Во время завтрака он устраивается за кухонным столом и ждет Дэна для традиционного совместного просмотра аниме. Фил не желает нарушать обычай, так что они смотрят несколько эпизодов. А потом он откашливается.

\- Итак, - говорит Фил, следя за реакцией Дэна еще до того, как успевает что-то сказать, потому что ему страшно. – У меня есть предложение. 

\- Вперед, Черчилль, - отзывается Дэн, приподнимая брови.

\- Нет, я, вроде бы как, серьезно, - с растерянным видом поясняет Фил.

\- Ой, а я сбил твой порыв своей неуместной идиотской шуткой, - говорит Дэн. – Типичный я.

Они оба смеются, и Фил делает глубокий вдох. Все идет хорошо.

\- Ладно, в общем, я думаю, что мы должны начать встречаться, - произносит он.

\- Звучит неплохо.

\- И, - добавляет Фил, - я считаю, что нам нужно признаться нашим друзьям. Но не интернету. И мы не должны чересчур волноваться из-за того, что скажут о нас наши подписчики. Эм, что еще. Я составил список.

\- Ты составил список? – спрашивает Дэн.

\- Да, - отвечает Фил, - но, кажется, я его потерял.

\- Ты потерял свой список, - монотонно отзывается Дэн.

\- Ага. В нем еще было что-то про спальни. Ах да, я думаю, это круто, что у нас есть две спальни, но возможно, нам нужно выбрать одну.

\- Моя, - незамедлительно произносит Дэн.

\- Мы можем обсудить детали позже, - улыбается Фил.

\- Нет, моя.

\- Хорошо, твоя, - Фил все еще улыбается, потому что выбор Дэна оказывается слишком ожидаемым. – Еще я считаю, что мы не должны испытывать неловкость, говоря друг другу «я люблю тебя». Ну, или если какие-то проблемы насчет этого, то нам нужно их обсудить.

Дэн моментально краснеет и бормочет под нос что-то неразборчивое. Но когда Фил продолжает сверлить его выжидающим взглядом, все же кивает и произносит вслух:

\- Да, мы можем говорить это друг другу.

\- Отлично, - усмехается Фил. – Есть еще какие-то пункты, которые ты бы хотел внести в руководство по отношениям?

\- Руководство? – переспрашивает Дэн. – Может, нам вызвать адвоката, чтобы он подписал все необходимые документы, скрепляющие нашу договоренность?

\- Ну, - смеется Фил, - если мы решим пожениться, я бы хотел составить брачный контракт.

\- Это уже выходит из-под контроля.

\- Ладно-ладно, - говорит Фил. – Но насчет отношений я серьезно. Я ясно сформулировал то, что есть между нами. Теперь никакого пути назад. 

На лице Дэна появляется искренняя теплая улыбка. Фил широко улыбается ему в ответ.

*

Как правило, по утрам Фил просыпается первым. Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы не разбудить Дэна, но его слишком длинные ноги практически всегда путаются в ногах Дэна, который в свою очередь сонно откидывает руку в сторону и задевает Фила.

Они поддерживают традиционный просмотр аниме за завтраком, потому что это то, что помогает им проснуться. К тому же это приятный способ начать день вместе. Особенно после стольких лет раздельного существования. 

Совместные видео – это подарок, посланный Богом, потому что каждый раз, когда они снимают что-то вместе, кто-нибудь из них обязательно ляпнет что-то совершенно лишнее. И ради всего святого, мама Фила смотрит его канал.

Они ощущают себя старыми, когда задумываются о том, как давно начали создавать видео. Число подписчиков на каналах – наглядное тому подтверждение, постоянно находящееся на виду. Но они чувствуют себя невероятно молодыми, когда думают о том, сколько времени встречаются официально. 

Хотя Дэн по-прежнему настаивает на том, что встречаются они с 2009 года. Пусть и были у них времена ссор и расставаний, но это уже мелочи.

Фил только качает головой и говорит, что если они не поженятся к тому времени, как ему исполнится тридцать пять, то у Дэна будет самый печальный бойфренд в мире. 

Дэн уверяет его, что ни за что не позволит этому случиться.


End file.
